The Name's Beckett
by PocketSevens
Summary: Summary: A takedown of a criminal goes bad and Castle is shot. The team decides that, when they find the scumbag, the takedown will be, as Castle would say, "awesome". Inspired by the end scene of a movie – you can probably guess which one. Oneshot


**This was an idea I've had in my head for a while. Unfortunately, I couldn't write it into a story, so I decided to make it a one-shot instead.**

**Corny? Maybe, but it was fun to write.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Summary: A takedown of a criminal goes bad and Castle is shot. The team decides that, when they find the scumbag, the takedown is going to be, as Castle would put it, "awesome". Inspired by the end scene of a movie – you can probably guess which one. :)  
**

* * *

It was late in the evening and the sun had almost set in the western sky. Detective Kate Beckett sat alone in the Emergency room waiting room. She had been waiting for two hours for any word on Rick Castle but no word had come yet. She wanted to be alone as the events of over two hours ago replayed in her head...

* * *

_Beckett yelled, "Marcus White, you are under arrest! Surrender now and come out with your hands up!"_

_Beckett, Castle, Esposito and Ran had chased Marcus White into the boiler room of his office building. White was a prestigious lawyer in New York, but right now he was wanted for fraud, grand larceny, and murder of his law partner, Samuel Black. Beckett and her team were all wearing their bulletproof vests and, except for Castle, had guns drawn. _

_The room was immense as it was the main heating/cooling room of the building. Beckett motioned for Ryan and Esposito to go in one direction as Beckett and Castle took another. They quietly walked the room looking for signs of White. Castle kept watch behind him and Beckett to make sure nobody snuck up behind them._

_Suddenly a clang came from the middle of the room and Beckett turned towards the noise. Somebody had thrown a pipe. Castle turned to look as well but then saw movement out of the corner of his eye. 'It's a distraction' he realized, and then he saw White with his gun aimed directly at Beckett._

_"KATE!" he cried as he pushed her out of the way._

_White fired twice - both shots hitting Castle in the chest. Beckett looked up just in time to see Castle fall backwards. _

_"NO!"_

_Beckett __turned and returned fire but White ducked and ran out a back door. Esposito and Ryan ran towards them but __Beckett __yelled, "Go! Get White!"_

_She then turned back to Castle who was laboring to catch his breath. She then saw the two bullet holes that tore through his vest. She got his vest off only to find two holes in his chest bleeding badly._

_"Oh God, no! Rick!" She applied pressure to the wounds as best he could._

_Castle looked up at her, and he saw her eyes filled with worry. She looked at him - he was clearly scared. He grabbed her hand and whispered, "Kate..."_

_Tears started to fill her eyes. "Hang in there, Rick. DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!"_

_The pain intensified in Rick Castle's body becoming almost unbearable. His field of vision started to darken. He just whispered one more, "Kate..." _

_All he could hear before blacking out was Kate's worried voice on the phone, "This is Detective Kate Beckett! I have a man down! I need an ambulance at…"_

_

* * *

_

"Kate."

Beckett jumped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. She looked up and saw Montgomery standing there holding a coffee out to her. She smiled and took the coffee from him.

Montgomery sat down beside her. "Any word yet?"

She looked down and shook her head. "He's still in surgery."

"Lanie called: based on the shell casings you guys found, she suspects White was using armor tipped bullets that would go through your vests. We also got a call from Ryan. White got away before he and Esposito could catch him. They're trying to follow up any leads they can."

Beckett nodded at this new info. She then felt Montgomery's hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. He could see the worry on her face and the sadness in her eyes. He sternly said, "Beckett, we _will_ catch this scumbag."

"Thanks, Roy." He leaned over and gave her a hug which she accepted.

They were interrupted by a young woman's voice. "Kate."

She broke away from Roy's embrace and looked over. "Alexis."

Alexis Castle had just walked into the Emergency room with Martha. Martha looked worried; Alexis looked like hell – eyes red, bloodshot and puffy from crying. She ran over to Kate and the two women embraced. Alexis was sobbing. "Have…you…heard anything?"

"Not yet. He's still in surgery."

Martha also came over and hugged Kate. "How are you holding up, kiddo?"

Kate managed a small, forced smile. "OK. I guess."

They all sat down. Alexis turned to Kate and asked, "What happened?"

Kate told them the details of how they tried to take down Marcus White and how Rick had pushed her out of the way from getting shot. Alexis smiled a knowing smile and said, "That's Dad. He always said he'd take a bullet for you Kate. I just didn't think it would actually happen…" and she broke down sobbing again. Kate pulled her close to comfort her while Martha reached over and held Alexis' hand.

They were interrupted by a voice. "Excuse me, Detective Beckett?"

They all looked up and saw the Emergency room doctor standing there. They all got up at once, and Kate asked, "How is he?"

The doctor sighed. "Well, while the bullets went through his vest, the vest slowed them down enough so they didn't penetrate to anything vital organs. Unfortunately, he has some broken ribs, a punctured a lung and he lost a lot of blood."

Everybody tensed at that last statement, but the doctor continued. "The good news is that he made it through surgery successfully and he's expected to make a full recovery."

There was a collective sigh in the room. "Oh, thank God," Martha replied.

Alexis asked the doctor, "Can we see him?"

The doctor replied, "He's asleep now in ICU. I can let one or two visitors in at a time."

They all suggested Kate go first but they were interrupted by Kate's cell phone ringing. She looked at the caller id: Esposito. She told Alexis and Martha to go in as she answered the phone, "Tell me you got White."

Javier replied, "No, but we got the next best thing – his secretary, Jennifer Rollins. You want to be part of the questioning?"

Kate Beckett steeled herself. "Absolutely."

* * *

Jennifer Rollins was a curvaceous woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. Kate Beckett was doing everything she could not to let Jennifer feel the full force of her anger. The woman across from her was absolutely petrified. Kate told her, "You knew of White's activities and you helped him – that's conspiracy to commit fraud and grand larceny."

The disbelieving woman cried out, "That's not true…"

She was cut off by Esposito throwing down onto the table some papers that were sealed in plastic bags. Blue powder was all over the papers. "We have letters of instructions and documents with your fingerprints all over them."

Beckett raised an eyebrow. "Want to try again?"

Jennifer looked defeated. "Marcus said that these were legit business dealings. I had no idea he was stealing money."

Beckett leaned forward. "Look, we want White, so here's the deal: you help us get White, or you go down for these crimes. Oh, and you can tack on attempted murder as well." Kate knew that wouldn't stick since Jennifer wasn't near the shooting but she put that out there to scare the woman.

It worked. Jennifer was horrified. "No! I didn't kill anybody. You can't…"

Beckett then stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "THEN TELL ME WHERE MARCUS WHITE IS!"

Jennifer started crying. "I don't KNOW where he is! He left town without telling anybody where he was going."

Kate stood there and watched the poor woman across from her. She decided to let the woman stew for a while, so she was about to grab the papers and leave when Jennifer said, "Wait…he has a private cell phone. Nobody knows about it except for three people, myself included."

Beckett sat down and said, "Care to tell me the number?"

* * *

The team was back in the bullpen working hard to get White's cell phone number traced to a location. However, with the backlog in forensics it was going to take a long time. It was then that Beckett's phone rang. She answered it: "Beckett."

A woman's voice came over the phone. "Detective Beckett, Special Agent Jordan Shaw here."

Beckett was taken aback. "Wow. This is a surprise. What's up?"

"I heard about Castle getting shot. How can I help?"

"Well, all we have right now is a cell number on our shooter. We're trying to get its location on it but it's going to take a while."

"Give me the number. I have the boys run it right now."

Beckett gave Shaw the number and then said, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

She hung up and noticed Ryan, Esposito and Montgomery chatting. Ryan had brought out a video camera, Esposito had a "wire" and Montgomery had a steel briefcase. Beckett was curious and walked over to the three men. "What's up?"

Esposito replied, "Well, once we know where White is, we thought we'd record the takedown on video. We figured it would help cheer up Castle while he recovers."

She put her hands on her hips. "Really? And let me guess, you want it to be as spectacular as possible?"

Ryan smiled. "Oh yeah."

Montgomery joined in opening the steel briefcase. "That's why I brought this out. I figure you could use this in the takedown." He turned it around to show what was inside: protected in a grey foam casing was a Walther PPK 7.65 millimeter handgun. Beside it separate from the gun was a silencer.

Esposito whistled. "Wow, man, where did you get that?"

Montgomery smiled. "I've had this for a while. It's part of my collection of famous guns."

Beckett smiled. "Oh, I know where _this_ is going."

The three men nodded. Esposito the asked, "So, you in?"

Beckett looked to Montgomery, who said, "Beckett, as far as I'm concerned, this guy is a dangerous offender. He shot at my officers with special bullets designed to rip through your vests. So, you have my full authorization to take this scumbag down as you see fit."

Beckett considered this for a minute and then smiled a sly smile. "Yeah, I'm in."

Just then, Beckett's phone rang. She was shocked when she saw the caller ID: Castle. "Hello?"

A gravelly voice came over the phone. "Kate."

Beckett's heart leaped. "Castle!" She then put it on speakerphone for the rest to hear.

Rick just replied, "Hey."

Esposito then asked, "How do you feel, bro?"

Castle snorted. "Like I've been shot."

They all chuckled at this comment. Castle continued, "The doctor says I'm going to be down for a few weeks but I'll live."

"Well, hurry up and get better. We miss you here," Ryan said.

Then Montgomery added, "It's good to hear from you Rick. Get well soon."

Rick sighed. "Will do, Roy. I only called to make one request. Kate?"

"Yeah?" Beckett replied.

"Get that bastard for me, will you?"

Beckett looked at her team. They all had a look of confidence in their eyes. She smiled said, "With pleasure."

They said goodbye to Rick, but as soon as Kate hung up, her phone rang again. "Beckett."

"It's Shaw. We've got a hit on White. We found him."

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in the Hamptons, and Marcus White was returning to his house after picking up some supplies in town. He smiled as he drove his silver convertible Porsche 911 through the gates at the bottom of his driveway. The mile long interlocking stone driveway winded through the forest around his house. He pulled left towards his 7,000 square foot house that overlooked the water. He smiled when he thought about his house. He got a friend of a friend of a friend to buy the house and he paid the guy back in cash so nobody could trace the house to him. It was the perfect cover.

Marcus stopped the car just outside of the front door and got out. He walked several feet away from the house to admire the view of the lake. The peace and quiet of the water always provided calm for him.

That was until his cell phone rang.

It was his private cell phone that only very few people knew about it so it had to be somebody he knew. He picked it up. "Hello?"

A female voice came over the phone. "Mr. White, we need to talk."

He was puzzled as he didn't recognize the voice. "Who is this?"

That's when he felt something hit his right thigh and then his whole leg felt like it was on fire. He slumped down to the ground screaming in pain.

He realized he'd been shot.

He started crawling to the house to take cover. He then thought: _The car! Get the gun from the glove box!_ He headed towards his car. It was only a few feet away, but with his right leg shot, it felt like miles. It took some time but he arrived at his car and was ready to open the door to get to the glove box. However, he jumped out of his skin when he heard a pop and a hiss as his back tire was shot out. Then, another pop and hiss as his front tire blew.

Panting in pain, he held down on the wound to try to control the bleeding. He turned around to face his attacker. What he saw surprised him. A tall woman was walking towards him, wearing a black pencil skirt that came down to her knees, a white blouse, red stilettos, and hoop earrings. Her hair blew in the breeze. She had a badge on her belt, a Walther PPK gun with silencer in one hand, and a cell phone in the other. She walked up to him and looked away only to hang up the phone.

Then she looked him directly in his eyes.

"The name's Beckett – Kate Beckett."


End file.
